What a Tangled Web We Weave
by HP000
Summary: Harry and Hermiones fifth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort has risen to power, and everyone is in danger and the lines of loyalty and friendship falter. Sequel to Summer of Love
1. ch1

Disclaimer: ok. you know what goes here. I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to its world, J.K Rowling does. Dragon statue, mine, everything else, that isn't from HP, belongs to me.

A/N: Okay, here it is. The first chapter! Oh yeah, if you haven't read the first story, " Summer of Love" I suggest doing so, because, you may not understand certain things in this story, but, you don't have to. As always, please R/R! Thanx, and on with the story!

There was a rush of robes moving around the morning of September 1st, as the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione, were getting ready for school.

Mr. Weasley had borrowed a ministry car, and all of the them fit in it, much to Mrs. Weasleys surprise ( People at the ministry had bewitched it to accommodate to the of people).

They all arrived at Kings Cross station, and passed the barrier to Platform 9 3/4. After saying many good-byes, and getting squeezed to death by Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Fred, and George boarded the train. Once inside, Fred and George went off to sit with Lee Jordan and some of their other friends, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to their usual compartment. Once inside, they faced uncomfortable silence.

"Who do you think will be the new DA teacher this year?" Harry asked, trying to make conversation.

"I dunno, probably some pathetic wizard who can't teach worth a damn." Ron said, his gaze unmoving from the window.

" I do hope that it is a better teacher than the past years. Wouldn't that be great if they hired Lupin again?" Hermione said, scooting as far away from Ron as she could. Harry had insisted that she sit next to him, by stretching his feet on the other side of the seat where he was sitting.

" So do I." Harry said, smiling at Hermione.

More uneasy silence continued through the compartment, the only time when they talked was when the cart lady came to them. About half was through the journey, the compartment door slid open, and a tearful Ginny stormed in.

"Whats wrong Gin?" Ron asked, a concern look on his face.

" Stupid boys. I can't stand them." Ginny said, sitting down next to Harry, who had taken his feet off the other side.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

" I was sitting with all my friends, in our compartment, I was getting up to go see if the cart lady was coming, and I went out into the hall, Seamus came by, and when I was going back in, he tripped me, and I fell into the compartment. Seamus was just laughing at me, all of them were laughing." Ginny said, her face still red with embarrassment.

" Thats why your so angry?" Ron asked, relaxing.

" Ron! Its a big deal. I hate Seamus, he's such a moron. He didn't even apologies." Ginny huffed.

" Ginny, why do you care so much if they laugh at you? You probably laughed at them when something happened to them," Harry reasoned.

"I don't care so much about my friends, its just Seamus that really bugs me." Ginny admitted, her face reddening almost darker than her hair.

" Why would you-" Ron began, suddenly though, his eyes widened, and pointed at her. " You like Seamus!"

"Ron please, not so loudly!" Ginny scolded, "Besides, why does it come to such a shock for you? I am a girl, he is a guy."

" He's a year older than you Gin, I don't think you should go out with him," Ron said in a stern voice, "Guys his age only have one thing on their mind."

"Ron, I never said I was going out with him! Besides, he's out of my league, and probably sees me as nothing other than some little kid." Ginny said, "Ron, not all guys have that on their minds, only the perverted ones."

" Ginny Weasley! Don't you dare correct me. I'm older than you, and I assure you that all guys have that on their minds. I forbid you to go out with him!" Ron yelled.

Harry leaned forward to Hermione, "Hermione, I think we should leave these two alone, I don't want to be caught in the middle of anything." Harry said.

" I agree, come on, lets find another empty compartment to sit in." Hermione agreed.

They both sat up and left the compartment, both going unnoticed by the two fuming Weasleys. Luckily, they found the compartment next to them to be empty. Sliding the door open, they went in and sat next to each other. Sounds of Ginny and Ron fighting could be heard clearly. Hermione started giggling.

"Whats so funny?" Harry asked with a weird look on his face.

" Ron and Ginny. They are so funny!" Hermione said, trying to suppress her giggles.

"Your mental." Harry said, laughing.

Hermione stopped giggling and elbowed Harry in the stomach. " Harry, you are so immature!"

"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

Hermione saw the smile and got worried. " What are you planning to do?"

Harry made no reply and started scooting closer to Hermione. Suddenly, he advanced quickly and grabbed her, tickling her madly. Hermione tried to get away, but wasn't able to, her sides began hurting from laughing.

" Say you love me and I'll stop." Harry said, smiling.

" I-I lo- love yo-u you!" Hermione said between fits of giggles.

Harry imediatly stopped. "There now that we have that accomplished, kiss me."

Hermione looked shocked. "Harry!" She hissed, " We can't do that, what if some one comes in here?"

"Hermione," Harry sighed, " No one will come in here."

" Can you garantee that?" Hermione asked.

" No, but If some one does happen to come in here, we can just make an excuse." Harry said.

" Like what? We were betting that you couldn't fit your tounge in my mouth?" Hermione snorted.

" Well, I wasn't exactly thinking something like that, but since you suggested it, yeah, thats a really good excuse." Harry mused.

"Harry, think seriously." Hermione scolded.

" Hermione, are you going to kiss me or not?" Harry asked.

" Yes." She said, and kissed Harry firmly on the lips. After about a minute, they pulled away for breath.

" Thank you." Harry said, out of breath.

" Thank you?" Hermione asked.

" What am I supposed to say? I asked you for something and you gave it to me, so its only polite to thank you for that." Harry said.

" Your welcome, then." Hermione laughed, " They stopped yelling. Maybe we should go back, they could of killed each other by now."

"Yeah," Harry said, as they got up. "I wonder why Rons so over protective of Ginny?"

" I don't know. I don't think either of us will know. I think it has something to do with having siblings. " Hermione said.

When they go into their compartment, they say Ron sitting all by himself.

" What happened to Ginny?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Ron.

" Ugh, Seamus came in here, looking for Ginny, he wanted to apologise. She was all googly eyes, of course, and she left with the git back to her compartment." Ron said.

" Oh." Harry said. They sat in silence, until Harry though of something he had been meaning to ask Ron.

"What was that thing that you got me for my birthday for?" Harry asked.

" The dragon statue?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. " Yes, you said it did something."

" Well, I don't know if it really works or not, dad said that you can't trust wizard merchants in Romania." Ron said, leaning in, both Harry and Hermione leaned in.

" Well, are you going to tell us what it is or not?" Hermione asked.

" Yes. Its an ancient artifact. The owner of the statue and all of those who it is intrusted to, become cursed." Ron said, his voice dropping to a wisper.

" Cursed? Ron, why would you give Harry something cursed? He already has enough bad luck." Hermione scolded Ron.

" Hermione, you didn't let me finish. They are cursed, true, but thats only if you aren't prepared for the responsibility or owning this statue." Ron said matter of factly.

"Ron. I don't understand." Harry said, a confused look on his face.

" The owner and the entrusted, recieve warnings," Ron explained.

" Like the sneak a scope?" Hermione asked.

" Kinda. But this is better. The merchant said that a phantom in the form of dragon came to warn the people of Pompeii, 2 weeks before the volcanic eruption. The people of Pompeii were powerful wizards, all of them wiped out. When Atlantis sunk, they where warned a day before." Ron said.

Harry scratched his head, " I don't understand then. Why didn't people follow its warnings?"

" At first, they didn't know what to think. A few, who knew of the prophecy fled. Others disrigarded it. The most powerful Sorcerers, sought out magic to save them. But even the most powerful magic cannot out the plans the god of fate has in store for us."

" Thats facinating Ron." Hermione said with sincerity, " but what exactly is this, thing."

" A phantom, thats what they say. Others say a ghost. Some say that it is the destruction of the world. People don't know wether the dragon causes it, or it tries to prevent it." Ron said.

" What am I supposed to do with it though?" Harry asked.

" I thought you could use it to know when danger was near. You could try to stay away, or warn people." Ron said.

" Just exactly how does it give its warnings?" Hermione asked.

" Thats the odd part. As soon as I asked that question, he looked terrified." Ron said, a bemused look on his face. " He started stammering, and saying that I couldn't return it, and that all sales were final. He said that if he ever saw that statue near this town, he would alert the ministry."

" Now I'm worried. Harry, I think you should get rid of the statue. It can't be good. It could be full of dark magic. I don't want anything to happen to you. Not now, not after everything thats happened." Hermione said, and started crying silent tears.

Harry reached over to hug her. "Nothings going to happen Herm. Its okay, I'll be here, I'll never leave."

Hermione broke out of the embrace and wipped her eyes. " I'm making a fool out of myself."

" No. We're all concerned about Harry, Hermione. He'll be okay. He's always okay." Ron reasurred.

Just then a Slytherin prefect came into the compartment to announce that they would arrive at Hogwarts in 15 minutes.

" We best change into our clothes then." Hermione said, standing up.

"Yes." Harry said, standing up and taking his robes with him to the restroom to change.

When they had all finished changing, the train was slowing to a stop. Once it stopped completly, the three walked out of the train. Harry took a deep breath as they arrived at the main entrance of the school. This would be one hell of a year.

A/N: Okay. R/R! Like it? Flame, hate mail, love, say whatever. I always love recieving hate mail. Email me at 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as last chapters  
  
The sorting had finished now, along with 5 new Gryffindors, who now sat at the end of the table, staring at Harry.  
  
" Are you really Harry Potter?" A young boy asked Harry.  
  
" Of course he is! Honestly Geoffrey, look at the scar." Another boy said.  
  
" Thats not Harry Potter! Both of you are lunatics. He doesn't look a thing like the real Harry Potter. That must be the real Harry Potter." A girl said, pointing at Neville and smiling and blushing.  
  
"Maybe you should all just ask if I really am Harry Potter instead of debating over it." Harry said, in a slightly irritated voice.  
  
" Are you?" One of the boys asked.  
  
" Yes, I am. Harry Potter the boy who lived, the boy who let Cedric -" Harry began.  
  
" Harry. Stop thinking like that." Hermione scolded him.  
  
" See Nastassa? I told you it was Harry Potter." The boy said, sticking out his tongue at the Nastassa.  
  
" He doesn't look like Harry Potter. He's too scrawny. He looks weak. Plus, he wears glasses. Harry Potter shouldn't wear glasses. Contacts are better suited for him. I get my contacts from a muggle place down in London, Harry. You should check it out when school gets out for the year. Saving the world, you may break your glasses, and get glass in your eye. Then who would stop you-know-who?" Nastassa said.  
  
" Would everyone just stop referring to me as Harry Potter?" Harry said, irritated.  
  
" Why? Thats who you are, thats what you always will be." Nastassa said.  
  
" I'm Harry. Just Harry. Would everybody just leave me the fuck alone." Harry stated. He stood up, and walked down out of the hall, towards the common room.  
  
Hermione stood up and followed Harry out the door, not bothering to try to keep up to him until they were out of the hall. She ran up to him, and tried to keep in pace with him.  
  
" Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
" I can understand why your mad, but still, don't you think you where a little bit rude to those kids?" Hermione asked.  
  
" No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know, I think I was a little bit harsh. Its just, i'm so sick of everyone always calling me Harry Potter. Thats not who I just am." Harry said, slowing his pace down a bit.  
  
" I know you're Harry. Ron knows you're Harry. Thats all that matters, right? As long as your friends never think of you as anything differently, its all right." Hermione reasoned.  
  
"What would I do without you?" He asked, grinning as he threw his arm around her shoulders.  
  
" I don't know." Hermione answered.  
  
" Me neither, and I don't plan on ever finding out." Harry said, kissing her forehead quickly.  
  
" I don't want to go back to the Great Hall." Hermione said.  
  
" Where do you want to go? We can't go to the common rooms yet." Harry asked.  
  
Hermione saw that Harry had a weird look on his face, " Harry! Get your mind out of the gutter this instant."  
  
Harry laughed, "What? How would you know what I was thinking? My thoughts are private, no one can read them except for me."  
  
" And me." Hermione said, " I know you better than anyone, maybe even yourself. So, I have every right, as girlfriend and best friend, to be able to read your thoughts."  
  
" All right. You can read my thoughts. But tell me, if your are so smart, what am I thinking right now?" Harry asked.  
  
" The same thing as before, and I don't like it one bit!" Hermione laughed, and playfully hit Harry in the stomach.  
  
" So, when do we tell everyone about you and me?" Harry asked.  
  
" Umm, next Monday. Its going to be fun, running around secretly together. It makes it seem like something we're not supposed to do, something forbidden." Hermione giggled.  
  
" Okay. But, I don't think I can wait that long. I want to tell everyone." Harry said.  
  
"So do I, Harry. But what will everyone say? What will Ron say? You do realize that everyone will be talking about it." Hermione reasoned, "Don't you care?"  
  
" I don't care, not anymore, things are going to be changing, and we may not be able to tell everyone. We need to do it soon. Who cares what the other think." Harry said, throwing an expressive hand towards the Great Hall.  
  
" Next week, when things have settled down, we'll tell them." Hermione promised.  
  
" Great." Harry said.  
  
" Every one is leaving dinner now, lets go to the common room." Hermione suggested, and the walked there silently.  
  
When they reached the common room, standing outside was Ron.  
  
" I thought I'd wait outside for you, since you don't know the new password." Ron said, shrugging.  
  
" Thank you Ron. What is the password?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
" The password is 'worry wart'. Come on, we better get in." Ron said, turning towards the portrait, and saying the password.  
  
The portrait swung open, and inside they where greeted by the comforting feeling of home.  
  
" What do you say to a game of Wizards Chess, Harry?" Ron asked, sitting on the couch infront of the roaring fire.  
  
" Sure, one game." Harry said, as Ron went upstairs to get his set.  
  
" I think I'll get a head start on the course books." Hermione said, and went to get her books from the girls dormitories.  
  
After one game of Wizards Chess, which some how turned into five, and five groans of defeat by Harry, the trio stood up and went to bed.  
  
Once in the boys dormitories, Harry and Ron tiredly went got ready for bed, and slid into their for post beds.  
  
Within a few minutes, Ron was already snoring loudly. Harry lay awake in his bed, unable to sleep, he found that once he was alone, the thoughts of the TriWizard Tournament, were still fresh on his mind. He had lived with the nightmares, constant regret, not to mention overwhelming grief and guilt. Finally, after a few hours of memories, he fell asleep, only to be still haunted by dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning in a good mood. Today they would begin classes, and Hermione couldn't wait to begin another fun year of learning. Getting up, she put on her school uniform, then put on her robe. Trying not to disturb her roommates, who were still asleep, she crept out of the dorms and waited for Ron and Harry to come down.  
  
20 minutes later, Harry came down the stairs, dressed in his school clothes, and his hair as unruly as ever. Hermione looked up at him and smiled softly, Harry returned the smile and sat next to her.  
  
" G'morning." Harry said softly.  
  
" Hey. Ron's not up yet I take it?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry gave a dry laugh, "Ron, up? Thats a laugh."  
  
"Figures, he doesn't apply himself, he needs to learn discipline, and have a scheduled routine." Hermione said, wishing that her friend would act more mature.  
  
" Hermione, don't start that again. You and Ron will just end up in another one of your fights." Harry scolded her.  
  
" Harry, I won't get in fight with Ron, I promise. At least, not in the first week." Hermione laughed.  
  
" Okay. I have enough to worry about without both of you bickering constantly." Harry said.  
  
" Morning Harry, Hermione." Rons voice rang out as he walked down the stairs to greet his best friends.  
  
" Hello Ron." Hermione and Harry said in unison.  
  
" What do you say we go down to breakfast?" Ron asked, smiling, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Ron, when aren't you hungry?" Harry joked as the three of them walked off together down to breakfast."  
  
When they reached the Great hall, they found it to be almost empty, save a few members from each house. Sitting down, they were greeted by Professor Mcgonagall, who had their schedules ready, for the year. They got their schedules and sat down, and began piling food on their plates.  
  
"Oh no!" Ron groaned through a mouthful of fried eggs. " Double Potions with Slytherins, and right after breakfast. I think they do this to us on purpose, every single year."  
  
" Well, Theres always next year. Maybe we will be lucky then." Hermione said, looking her schedule over. "Hmm, I have ancient runes after lunch. What do you too have then?" Hermione asked, looking over Harrys shoulder.  
  
" Divination." Harry said, "Honestly, I don't know why I've continued taking that class, although some of her predictions have proved true, I'm tired of her predicting my death every week. Maybe I should just end up dying, just to make her feel better."  
  
"Harry." Hermione said in a warning tone, "No one wants you to die. Everyone is trying to keep you alive.  
  
" Yeah mate. We're all there for you." Ron reassured, not looking up from his plate.  
  
" Hey Potter. Worried that Lord Voldemort will come and kill you?" Malfoys snidely voice rang out. He was standing behind Harry and Hermione, his usual sneer in place.  
  
"Malfoy, get your death eater ass out of here. I have better things to do than talk to you." Harry replied.  
  
" Better watch your back Potter. You still need to pay for what you did to me last year." With that, Malfoy stormed off towards the Slytherin table, where Crabbe and Goyle were sitting, stuffing their faces food.  
  
" Don't worry Harry." Hermione reassured, " I think his threats are as empty as his brain."  
  
"Hermione, since when are you one to insult Malfoy?" Ron asked in mock disbelief.  
  
" Just so happens that this year, I won't be taking any trouble from anyone. This years going to he happier," Hermione said, taking a sideways glance at Harry and squeezing his hand from under the table.  
  
"Amen to that." Ron agreed, " This year is going to be a blast!"  
  
"Well, Its almost time for potions. We don't want to be late, do we?" Hermione said, as she picked up her book bag,  
  
Walking down the corridor, they reached the dungeons, and a cold dark feeling settled over them at the prospect of potions with Snape...... and the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
Sitting down near the back of the classroom, Harry, Hermione and Ron, began to take out their quills an parchment.  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks redden at hearing Malfoy and his friends making fun of her.  
  
" Can you believe that Granger actually got asked to the Yule Ball by Krum last year?" Malfoy snickered.  
  
" Yeah, she probably paid him to take her. No other boy dared to go near her, afraid she may start quoting out of 'Hogwarts: A history'." Pansy said, throwing her arm around Malfoys shoulders.  
  
" Oh god, Pansy, get your filthy hands off of me." Malfoy said in disgust.  
  
" I bet you would rather have Pansy's arm around you than Grangers." Crabbe said, in a thick voice.  
  
" I rather have an eel wrapped around my shoulders than Granger. No mudblood touches me." Malfoy said spitefully.  
  
Hermione felt warm tears spring up in her eyes, not one to cry in public, she wiped them away with the sleeve of her robe.  
  
Just then, Professor Snape came into the classroom, his hair was greasy, his skin pale, and a smirk fixed permanently on his face.  
  
" Welcome...... to another year of potions." He said, pausing, and staring around the room, " I trust you all have reviewed last years notes, as well as looked over this years text books."  
  
Malfoy raised his hand.  
  
" Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked.  
  
" Professor, is it true that we will be learning more.......dangerous potions this year, such as, love potions?" He asked.  
  
" Yes, we will be dealing with love potions, next week. Now please, turn to page 28 of your potions book, we will begin right away. Would anyone like to read?" Snape said.  
  
Hermiones hand shot into the air, hitting the side of Rons face.  
  
"Let me refrase that. Would anyone other than Ms. Granger like to read?" Snape asked, glaring at Hermione from the corner of his eyes.  
  
Hermione kept her hand up, shaking it to get his attention.  
  
" Granger, put your hand down. I don't want to deal with know-it-alls on the first day." Snape snapped.  
  
Hermione put her hand down, biting her lip, and looking crestfallen. Harry didn't like the way he was treating her.  
  
" Er, Professor Snape? I don't think its fair that you won't let Hermione read," Harry spoke up.  
  
" Mr. Potter. It is up to me to make the decisions. If I don't find it suiting that Ms. Granger reads, then I don't have to allow her to." Snape replied.  
  
" But still. You asked for some one to read. She was the only one who raised their hand. Its only fair that you call on her," Harry said, firmly.  
  
" Mr. Potter. Shut up this instant. Or you will get a detention for sticking up for your girlfriend."  
  
A few people snickered, others laughed. Hermione felt like shriveling up into a tiny ball and making herself invisible.  
  
"Is this how its going to be when everyone finds out?" Hermione thought. Suddenly, despite her earlier happiness about telling everyone, she didn't think it was such a good idea. She looked at Harry, who was blushing, and giving worried glances towards Ron.  
  
Hermione had never seen anyone look so, angry before. He was forcing himself to smile, and he was clutching his text book with both his hands so hard that his knuckles had turned white.  
  
"Oh great wizards! Hermione thought to herself. "Why does Ron have to still have that silly crush on me?!"  
  
Potions couldn't of ended sooner for Hermione, and with a sigh of relief, Harry, Ron and herself trudged outside to Hagrids hut for Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
" Hello Hagrid." Harry, Ron, and Hermione greeted their long time friend.  
  
" Good to see you all. I reckon that this year will prove to be a memorable one," Hagrid said. " If you know what I mean."  
  
Hermione felt that sinking feeling she often had these days. " Of course I know what you mean Hagrid. All three of us know what you mean. Harry, my Harry is in danger, more so than ever before."  
  
This though was quickly shoved to the back of her memory with a shake of her head. "Harry will be all right. He's always pulled through for us, what should be any different about this time?"  
  
"All right you guys," Hagrids booming voice said. " We're going to start with something hands on today. Just to refresh our memories of the dangers and wonders magical creatures can bring us, we will work with something familiar. Blast Ended Skrewts."  
  
A collective groan was made along the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, who where also in the class.  
  
" Oh come on Ron. It wasn't that bad, don't you agree Harry?" Hermione asked, as she nursed Rons burnt legs, Harry's burnt cheek, and her own burnt back, along with singed hair. Ron was complaining that Hagrid had finally gone to far, " Blast Ended Skrewts, two years in a row? I don't think Hagrid knows what he's doing."  
  
" Not that bad?" Harry asked, " Hermione, look at us!! We're covered in burns, not to mention soot, and you're hair is singed. Sorry Herm, I'm going to have to agree with Ron...... on this one."  
  
" All right, all right. I think it wasn't wise of Hagrid to bring out the Skrewts-- especially after all the trouble they caused." Hermione admitted. She was trying to get Harry to stand still now, as she carefully nursed his cheek.  
  
"Well, as long as he doesn't use dragons, or hypogriffs this year, I think one mishap is okay," Harry said.  
  
" We should head to our classes now. Lunch is almost over, and Ms. Trelawneys class is over in the astronomy tower. You don't want to miss her predicting your death!" Hermione said, laughing at her own joke.  
  
"No, wouldn't want to miss that." Ron said.  
  
" Bye guys. Have fun." Hermione said, walking out of the infirmary.  
  
" Bye Hermione," Harry called after her.  
  
" Come on mate, better hurry." Ron said, groaning as he sat up.  
  
When they got up to the Astronomy Tower, everyone was there, save Neville, who always seemed to lose his way. The room brought back eerie feelings for Harry, who had been witness to one of her truer premonitions.  
  
" Welcome," Came the mystical voice of the teacher. " It is good to see you again, my faithful students."  
  
"Good afternoon Ms. Trelawney," the class said in unison.  
  
"Ah, yes, my students. You seem to all be in good spirits this year. But one of you," Ms. Trelawney began, pointing a boney finger around the room. "One of you is in grave danger, one of you, will not make it to the end of the year."  
  
"Boring," Ron yawned under his breath.  
  
"Oh! Ms. Trelawney, who do you think it could be?" Lavender and Parvati asked, looking scared.  
  
" I think thats obvious, me," Harry muttered, looking out the window. He no longer heard what he teacher said, or the stares that were directed at him. There was something outside, something flying around, coming closer, making its way toward the school, towards the astronomy, straight towards- Harry.  
  
Harry paled, the object was coming closer and closer, he felt fear, panic as he wondered what to do. Suddenly, there was this blinding white light, followed by this terrible screeching. Harry cupped his hands over his ears, his senses overwhelmed by the sound, and the creature that was now only a few feet from the window. Forcing himself to look at the window, he say this creature, a dragon. The dragon had piercing, cruel red eyes. Suddenly, everything stopped, the noise, the light, but the dragon stayed hovering, right at the window. In a scratchy, hoarse, hissing voice, it spoke.  
  
" Beware, beware for it will happen, it will happen!" It finished screaming halfway through the sentence. Suddenly, it was gone, everything, the dragon, the light, the noise. It was all a distant memory, which Harry wasn't sure it even happened.  
  
"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter, please, did anything happen? Did you see something? A premonition, perhaps?" Ms. Trelawney asked, concern and question in her voice.  
  
Before Harry could answer her question, the door swung open, and a frantic, panicked Neville entered.  
  
"The bluebells." He said, before going terribly pale and collapsing into a heap on the floor.  
  
A/N: Okay, that took long enough to get out, sorry for the delay. Please, as always, r/r!! 


	3. Announcement

I have decided to pick up the "What a Tangled Web We Weave" series. Or at least I have good intention to. However it might take a while because I will only work on it as time and school permits. So check back every so often.


End file.
